


Hush, Little Baby

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Bulma has a moment with her son in the nursery as she reflects on life.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Trunks Briefs, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	Hush, Little Baby

“Hush, little baby, don’t say a word. Mama’s gonna buy you a mocking bird…” Bulma sang soothingly as she met matching blue eyes in her son’s face, who was taking big gulps of milk from her breast and she brushed a hand over his lavender hair. “Trunks, slow down baby. You definitely have that Saiyan appetite.”

Trunks sharp eyes, the same shape as his father’s, stared at her with interest and he slowed down his feeding and she giggled at her baby, rocking them both gently in her chair as the setting sun bathed the nursery in shades of orange and pink. “You’re my little man, you know that?” Trunks seemed riveted by her voice with a look of awe on his handsome features that were so much like Vegeta. 

Bulma’s smile slowly slipped away as she thought about the absentee Saiyan, who she had only managed to talk to for a moment in the confusion of the Androids and now the new threat of Cell lurking in the darkness. When she had been cutting her future son’s hair, she had learned that Vegeta had not survived in his timeline and Trunks had been solely raised by herself. In all honesty, she was quite proud of herself for raising such an amazing young man, who had such an astounding sense of honor and responsibility. It only saddened her that her son did not get a chance to know Vegeta. Even the one in her arms may not get that opportunity as their own Vegeta did not take an interest in them and only saw her as a means to raise his own potential.

Bulma blinked back the tears and smiled at her baby, who had paused suckling to look at her with confused brows pulled together and she smiled. “Don’t worry my little guy, I’ll always be here.” She fingers traced over his brows, “When you fall, I’ll help you back up. If you get hungry, I’ll always have food ready, and when you need me to hold you, my arms will always be open and waiting. I’ll never leave you, Trunks. You can always count on me.” 

Bulma moved down to kiss him on top of his head, “I’ll always protect you.”

Trunks looked at her with adoration for a moment before he resumed his meal and she giggled down at him, “I love you, Trunks.” 

She sat there in the silence, enjoying the little suckling sounds he made and the connection she felt for this little boy she had never expected to come into her life. The best gift Vegeta could have left her, even if it had been unintended and through an act of passion. If she could only ask for one thing, it was to make sure her son was always happy and never alone because she knew one day, even she would break her one promise to him.

Movement caught Bulma’s eyes and looked up to see a shadow with flamed hair move away from the nursery door. She wasn’t sure if she had imagined it, but she sighed softly and smiled before returning her attention to Trunks. “And if that mocking bird don’t sing, Mama’s gonna buy you a diamond ring…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story! I'm slowly trying to come back from my hiatus, so hopefully, you will see more updates soon!
> 
> Thank you Areo_ian for the beta! 🥰
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this story!😘


End file.
